Jared's Twin
by AliLovesCookieDough
Summary: Felicity Andrews is not what you would call a 'normal' person. She's more of a spontaneous, random, and annoying girl. At least, that what she likes to think. Now add being a shapeshifter to that list. Picturing her now? Now lets add one more thing to your image. A Quileute shapeshifter by the name of Paul Lahote. But how exactly will these two for a relationship they should have?


It was a normal Saturday night. We all ate some of Emily's food, most of the boys plus Leah playing a game of football on the beach. The only ones who weren't playing, were Sam and I. Sam and Emily were talking, probably about their upcoming wedding, Kim and I were just watching all of the others while cuddling. Well, I was watching the others, Kim on the other hand was watching some idiotic people who seemed to think that cliff diving off of the highest cliff was a good idea.

"Jared, I can tell that you want to go play with the others, so go! I've got to go do something real quick, anyways. So just go!" Kim motioned for me to go play.

"Alright, but be safe." I said, planting a kiss on her lips.

KPOV

Jared kissed me, and I kissed back for a minute, before motioning to the boys and Leah again. He ran off to play the game with them, and I stood up. I ran into the woods while no one was looking, and ran in the direction of the cliffs. Could my friends become any stupider? I swear, since I left them, I have gotten numerous texts and such, complaining about how Finn set the oven on fire, or about how Charlie made a hole in the wall, even about how Nate and Phil teamed up and ambushed Dan, Jack and Des with water balloons filled with paint. And to think, I left Finn in charge! She was supposed to- you know, now that I think of it, I just shouldn't have left them.

I ran up to the cliffs, and stood behind the laughing group. "I thought that you lot were still in Montana."

They all turned, and their eyes went wide. "KIM!"

"Yeah, its me. Now what on Earth are you guys doing on this cliff?!" I exclaimed.

"This!" Jack said, before pushing Finn off of the cliff.

"JACK! YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Finn shouted, until her screams were drowned out by water.

"Good job, Jack!" Des said, giving Jack a high five.

"Yeah, awesome job, Jack!" Alex said, going to pat Jack on the back. Oh gosh.

Alex did what was expected. He patted Jack on the back... and off of the cliff. And wanna know what the sophisticated and responsible girl I am did? Laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Finn demanded, rejoining us on the cliff.

"Alex just pushed him off of the cliff." I managed to say through my laughs.

Finn glowered, and started to wring out her hair.

"Not cool, Alex. Not cool." Jack said, glaring at him.

"Jack?" Finn asked, deadly quiet.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna die." Jack said, paling.

Finn simply walked over, picked him up, and threw him off the cliff.

"All better!" She said, clapping her hands.

"Felicity Charlotte Andrews! That was not the way to solve your problem! You should have hit him in the crotch first!" I scolded her.

"I'm sorry, Kimberly Alexis Jackson. Didn't realize that his punishment was up to you." Finn sais, glaring at me, probably because of the use of her full name.

"Yeah, he should've had to suffer more. You shouldn't have just done this." Phil said, before picking me up and throwing me into the water. Asshole.

FPOV

I highfived Phil, as he threw Kim off the cliff. Yeah, we throw each other off cliffs. But we still love each other! Well, they still love me, I hate them. Just kidding! They are seriously the best friends ever. Except for Jack, but he doesn't count, being my older foster brother. I'm adopted. WHAT NOW?!

"Thank you, for throwing me off of the cliff, asshole." Jack said, glaring at me.

I made eye contact with him. "I am so sorry, Jack. Will you ever forgive me?"

"If I must." Jack over-dramatically sighed.

"You must." I said, matching his sigh.

"I guess I forgive you, then." He said, rolling his eyes at me.

"I. Hate. You." Kim said, rejoining us on the cliff.

"I. Love. You. Too." I said, short and choppy like her.

"You know girls. Phil, Dan, Charlie, Alex, Des, and Nate look a bit too dry." Jack contemplated. Heheh. Thats a big girl word!

Des and Nate did the smart thing to do. They dived before we could push them in. Phil, Dan, Alex, and Charlie however, are a completely different story. I kicked Dan in the crotch, and bad luck for him, he was on the edge of the cliff. He lost balance, and fell backwards into the ocean. Then I pushed Charlie off of the cliff. Meanwhile, Kim picked up Alex, and threw him off, and Jack grabbed Phil by his shoulder, and then straghtened his arm completely, making half of Phil be over the edge, the other half not.

"Please Jack?! I promise not to throw more paint balloons at you!" Phil begged.

"Oops." Jack said, just as he removed his hand from Phil's shoulder, and before Phil could regain his balance, he slipped and fell towards the water.

Jack, Kim, and I highfived each other. I then gave Kim a huge hug. Hey, I've missed the other bitch! I'm the first one, if you couldn't tell.

"Kimmy, why are you here, anyways?" I question her.

"I'd much rather like to know why you guys are here." She said, giving me a pointed look.

"Well, I know that I'm supposed to be going into my junior year just like you guys, but instead I graduated two years early. So, I graduated in the same class as Jack. And as a graduation gift, our mom and dad, payed for tickets for all of us to move out here, so I could get closer to my biological family. But on the bright side of things, I get to see my twin for the second time in our life!" I said in one breath.

"Girl, you got strong lungs on you. Wait. I know everyone on this rez, and I've only been here for about three years. So, who's your twin?" Kim asks.

"His name's Jared Cameron. He's about three inches shorter than me, and has black hair, instead of blode and pink hair like me." I told her.

"No way."

"Yeah, why?"

"He imprinted on me. We're dating."

"No way! You cereal, bro?"

"Sure am, bitch! So your Quileute?"

"Full-blooded! That's why I'm tanner than you bitches."

"Hey, why haven't the boys came back yet?" Jack asks, bringing Kim and I out of our conversation.

"I don't know!" Kim and I say simultaneously.

"Well, you guys are about to have a hanful. So I should probably be going back to Jared." Kim said, before giving me one last hug.

KPOV

As I made my way away from the cliff, I saw the very wet boys making their way back up to the cliff.

"Toodles boys! Have fun! Don't injure them too much!" I said, running before they could harm me.

I slowed to a jog as I reached our spot on the beach. The sun was starting to set, and soon we would light the bonfire, and Billy would recite the legends like every Saturday.

"Hey, Kim!" Jared said, as I made my way over to where Jared and I were sitting earlier.

"Hey Jared!" I said, sitting down by him, and giving him a kiss.

"Why're you all wet?" He asks kindly.

"I had to go take care of something that involved a lot of water. And strength." I said, chuckling a bit.

"What was it?" Jared asked, kissing my cheek again.

"I'll tell you some other time. I wanna talk about something that we haven't ever talked about." I said bodly.

"Okay? Go ahead." He said, nodding his head.

"When do I get to meet your family?" I asked kindly.

"Um... I'm not even sure if you'd be able to meet my whole family." Jared sheepishly said, scratching the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" I asked, acting like I didn't know already.

"A few months ago, I met my twin, who was put up for adoption when we were born because my mom and dad didn't have enough money at the time to support the five of us." He said, looking down. "Are you mad that I didn't tell you?"

I forced his chin upso I could look him in the eyes. "Jared, I could never be mad at you for something like that."

I kissed him, and he kissed back, until Paul shouted, "NO PDA!"

"I'LL KISS MY GIRLFRIEND IF I WANT TO KISS HER!" Jared shouted back at him.

I rolled my eyes. Must they act like my friends?

FPOV

About an hour later, it was completely dark, and the Quileutes had started a bonfire and Billy Black was telling the Quileute legends. Meanwhile, we started a bonfire of our own, and were doing what normal teenagers do at a bonfire. We roasted marshmallows for smores while I tried to play the guitar and we all were singing off key.

"YANKEE DOODLE KEEP IT UP! YANKEE DOODLE DANDEE! MIND THE KEEPER AND THE STEP AND LETS THE GIRLS BE HANDY!" We all sang, acting like total idiots.

"I take any requests." I said, grinning like an idiot.

"Can you play-" Des started to ask, before he got cut off by one of the Quileutes coming over here.

"I don't mean to intrude or anything, but would you guys mind being a bit quieter for about twenty minutes?" He asked.

"Nope! Not a chance! Good try though. Not really. Actually it was kind of a poor try. You could've trie harder. Then maybe we would've-" Dan rambled on until I reached over and slapped him.

"Bitch." He glared.

"Just now realizing that?" I asked, feigning surprise.

"No, I've known for a while. You just don't show it much." Dan explained.

"You cereal? Her bitchiness is the only thing that she does show! It's her only personality trait!" Nate exclaimed.

"Would you people just be quiet long enough to finish our weekly tradition?!" The Quileute asks loudly.

I stood up, height being my advantage. I was about two or three inches taller than him.

"Look, we already said no. You heard Dan's little spieul, and I really don't want him to repeat it. And trust me, I can pack a pretty mean pucnh. So I'll tell you one more time. We. Will not. Be any quieter. You got it?" I asked him, very calmly. It tends to scare people more.

"I'll go, but first punch me." Is he serious?

"Why on Earth would I do that, if you'll go?!" I asked incredulously.

"If you can punch me, and make it hurt, none of us will bother you, and you can be as loud as you want. Deal?" He negotiates.

"Sure! I mean, these boys won't let me just randomly punch them, so it's a win/win situtation!" I cheer.

I close my eyes briefly, before punching him hard in the gut. He doubled over, a I just stood there looking at him, smiling like an idiot.

"So, did it hurt?" Charlie asked stupidly.

"Yeah, a lot." The guy managed to croak out.

"We all know how it feels. Actually, it looked like she went a bit easy on you." Alex notes.

"She went easy? That hurt like a bitch!" The guy said, still softly.

"That's 'cuz you were being hit by one. I could bitchslap you to make the pain even, if you'd like." I say kindly. Well, as kind as I can get.

"No, I'm alright. Um... I guess I'm leaving then." He said, standing a bit straighter, but still lening a bit. He hobbled off to the rest of the Quileutes like an old lady. He probably hits like one, too. I made a simile! Or a metaphor... I"M NOT SURE WHICH!

"Nice job, sis!" Jack said, patting me on the back.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I said, acting like Elvis, grabbing my guitar and sitting down.

"Can you play Party In The USA?" Des asked.

"Hmph. I guess. I should probably stand up to play this one." I said, standing up.

My rear end felt a little heavier than usual. I turned my head around, to see that the boys had put glue on my log, making it stick to my pants.

"YOU ASSES!" I shout at them.

They laugh at me, and I start to chase the person who was closest to me. Dan. Probably paying me back for kicking him in the crotch earlier.

"It was you, wasn't it." I said, before chasing him around our fire.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I shouted.

"YOU KICKED ME IN THE CROTCH!" He shouted back.

"YOU'RE JUST AN ASSHOLE IN GENERAL! YOU DESERVED IT!" I said, before catching up to him and tackling him.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Will you just get up off of me? Besides, you could go sit on Kim! She's over there with the Quileutes!" Dan suggested quietly, so only I could hear.

"Good idea." I said, before struggling to stand up. I finally did, and then help Dan up.

I walked over to the Quileutes.

"Kim! Look what Dan did to me!" I whined.

I noticed the boy I punched scoot away a little bit, and I flashed him a grin.

Kim was struggling to not laugh. "Logbutt! You're a logbutt!"

"Yes I am, Kim. But want to know whats worse than being a logbutt?" I asked, stepping closer to her with each word.

"Do I want to know?" She asked, her eyes wide as saucers.

"BEING SAT ON BY A LOGBUTT!" I shouted, sitting on her before she could do anything else.

"Ow!" Kim whined.

"You deserve this." I said cheerfully.

"What do you mea- OH! I told you I was sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Am I the only one who is completely and totally confused here?!" The guy who asked us to be quiet asked loudly. Wait a second- is that? Oops...

"Hey Jared! Sorry about punching you. Technically, you did tell me to." I said sheepishly.

"Who are you?" He asked, annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, you probably wouldn't recognize me. And neither would anyone else here, except for maybe Billy. And Kim. Kim knows me."

"And I'm also being squished by you!" Kim exclaimed.

"I know, but you deserve it. Anyways, my name is Felicity Cameron, better known as Finn. Recognize me yet, Jared?"

**O.o First story! Idk how long this is, it could be really long and I wouldn't know. Anyways, how'd you like it? Read, Review, Repeat! Well, you can't repeat yet, seeing as this is the first chapter... BUT PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, no matter how mush I wish I did. I just simply screw with the characters' lives. And they can't do anything about it! Mwahahahaha! Ow! Put that book away Finn! Don't hit me with it again! As you can see, my imaginary friend Finn doesn't like being used in this story. SUCKS FOR HER THOUGH!**

**Toodles!**

**~Ali**


End file.
